Je ne suis qu'un homme
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Parfois, les mots ne suffisent pas à apaiser nos angoisses. Et elles finissent par diriger nos vies. Merlin va prendre une décision importante qui risque bien de changer à tout jamais sa vie, et celle d'Arthur.


Titre : **Je ne suis qu'un homme.**

Auteur : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

**OOO**

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Arthur l'air incrédule.

Merlin était en train de faire son sac. Enfin, il était plutôt en train de jeter frénétiquement ses vêtements dans la valise, cherchant ses affaires comme si il n'avait plus de repaires.

Dans un premier temps, Merlin ne répondit pas, trop occupé à se défouler sur le tas de linges qu'il essayait d'enfoncer pour pouvoir mettre encore plus de vêtements. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas entendu Arthur, c'est ce que le blond pensait quand Merlin finit par dire :

« Je pensais que c'était évident, » finit par répondre Merlin, le ton plein d'amertume. Mais pas seulement. Il y avait ce truc dans la voix de Merlin, que seul Arthur reconnaissait. Cette chose qui lui disait au plus profond de son ventre que Merlin souffrait.

Arthur n'en était que plus confus. Les yeux trop brillants de son amant ne l'aidaient pas à réfléchir. Rien n'avait de sens, Arthur se sentait perdu, et il finit par perdre patience, trop acculé de ne pas savoir pourquoi Merlin faisait son sac.

Avec une rage qui cachait plutôt sa peur, il attrapa les vêtements que Merlin avait en main pour les jeter sur le côté, « Arrêtes ça, », ensuite il força Merlin à se retourner, « et explique moi ce que ça veut dire ! »

Le visage de Merlin se transforma alors en une grimace douloureuse. Il plissa les yeux pour ne pas pleurer, encore. Comme il l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt.

« Je vous ai vu ! » Cracha-t-il à Arthur, faisant en sorte de ne pas craquer. Mais c'était si dur, alors que les yeux de l'amour de sa vie le dévisageaient.

« Comment…je ne comprends pas. » Dit Arthur, un peu perdu.

« Oh arrêtes ! Tu étais avec Gwen au café tout à l'heure. Je vous ai vu, » dit Merlin en se dégageant de la poigne d'Arthur. Il baissa la tête quelques instants.

Merlin n'était pas jaloux. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Cependant, il avait perdu confiance en lui, le jour où Arthur lui avait raconté qu'il rêvait de fonder une famille. Arthur voulait être père, c'était son vœu le plus cher. Bien sûr, Merlin en rêvait aussi. Mais, il restait très réaliste, et il avait conscience que ce rêve ne se réaliserait probablement jamais. En tout cas pour lui qui était homo depuis toujours. Par contre, pour Arthur, ce n'était pas la même histoire. Il n'aimait que Merlin, et malgré que ce dernier soit un homme, il ne se qualifiait même pas de bisexuel, car hormis Merlin, il n'avait jamais aimé que les femmes. Et c'est les femmes qu'il continuait de regarder dans les films, dans la rue, dans les magazines. Pour Arthur, Merlin était une exception indispensable.

Pourtant, le privilège d'être unique n'avait pas rassuré Merlin. Au contraire, et c'était pire depuis qu'il connaissait le désir d'Arthur d'être père.

Merlin releva finalement les yeux et dit, « Je ne peux pas lutter contre elle ! » Une larme coula sur sa joue, qu'il chassa hâtivement d'un revers de main.

« Mais qu'est que tu t'imagines ? » S'indigna Arthur, « On ne faisait que bavarder. »

Il aimait Merlin. Il ne cessait jamais de lui dire : sur sa peau quand ils faisaient l'amour, dans le creux de son oreille quand Merlin cuisinait,… Aimer Merlin était devenu aussi vital que respirer. Alors, c'était comme se prendre un coup de poing quand Merlin doutait de lui.

« Arrêtes de te moquer de moi ! Je sais qu'elle te plait. » Les paroles de Merlin étaient acides. Peut-être voulait-il qu'Arthur souffre autant que lui.

Cependant, Arthur ne pouvait pas mentir à Merlin. C'était vrai qu'il trouvait Guenièvre magnifique. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux bouclés, un sourire à faire fendre la glace, des seins ronds et ferme, une peau chaude qui donnait envie de la caresser.

Elle était attirante, gentille, intelligente, mais surtout, elle n'était pas Merlin.

« Mais c'est toi que j'aime ! » Affirma Arthur comme une phrase magique qui allait tout arrangé. Comme si cette déclaration était suffisante pour tout apaiser.

Mais l'angoisse que ressentait Merlin était étouffante, aliénante. Il était devenu jaloux des autres femmes, de toutes les femmes en fait. Car elles avaient le pouvoir de combler Arthur jusque dans ses rêves, alors que lui…il n'était qu'un homme.

« Mais tu finiras par me quitter, par me laisser… » Merlin prit un temps d'arrêt, pour inspirer profondément car une boule se formait dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer, et il ajouta d'une faible voix, « …et j'en crève déjà… » La boule qui enserrait la gorge de Merlin éclata, mouillant ses joues alors qu'il ne le désirait pas. Mais il avait trop mal. Aussi mal que l'amour qu'il portait à Arthur.

Arthur était livide. Le sac de Merlin était sur le lit. Et il savait qu'il devait trouver les mots pour le retenir. Mais la peur de perdre l'unique amour de sa vie l'empêchait de briller de son éloquence habituelle. Il se sentait au bord du précipice. « Tu racontes n'importe quoi… » Paniqua Arthur.

« Non ! » Hurla presque Merlin.

« Merlin, s'il te plait, écoute moi. » Supplia Arthur alors que Merlin se dirigeait vers ses affaires. « Je t'aime » Ajouta Arthur, car que pouvait-il ajouter d'autre à cette vérité.

Merlin sembla hésité, une main sur la poignée de son sac. Puis, d'un pas décidé, il fit demi tour pour passer devant Arthur, son sac à la main. Il s'arrêta dans l'embrassure de la porte de leur chambre, et il dit entre deux sanglots, « Tu m'aimes mais…je ne veux pas être celui que tu détesteras dans quelques années, pour t'avoir empêché de fonder une famille… Je t'aime. »

Et il partit. Arrachant, sans le savoir, la moitié du cœur d'Arthur.

Une moitié que jamais personne ne pourrait combler.

**OOO**


End file.
